


desperado

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Angst, One Shot, Pregnancy, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: She didn't know why she had to fall for a hunter...





	desperado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Desperado by Linda Rondstadt (1973) || for georgiagirlagain

Darcy reached over and pushed Dean’s feet off the table.  "Feet off the furniture, you animal…"  

He smiled, but it didn’t reach his face.  

And she knew what that meant.  He was hunting again.

“Oh,” she said softly, turning and walking out to the kitchen.  

“Darcy…”  

“Dean,” she countered, swallowing down the lump in her throat.  No way was she going to cry and mess up what was possibly the last afternoon they’d have together for a long while.

“I know I said it was the last time, baby…”  

She reached for a dish towel, folding it neatly into a square as she leaned against the counter.  "I know it’s never the last time,“ she replied. "No matter what you say. It’s never the last time.”

“It’s just… Sammy…”  

She pressed her lips together, nodding slowly.  "Sammy wrote ya again?“

"Yeah…” he said softly, reaching into his pocket for the letter.  He held it out in front of him, but she shook her head.

“I don’t need to read it. I know he wouldn’t ask if he wasn’t desperate for your help.”  Why she’d married a hunter was beyond her comprehension. Her daddy had told her no good would come of it. She’d be left here with the saloon and he’d be off, galavanting around the prairies. Hunting demons and monsters and what have you.

And then, one day… One day he wouldn’t come back. And she’d be all alone.  Until whatever took him sniffed her out too.

“I’m heading out in the morning,” Dean said softly, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.  "First light.“  

"Then I guess I’d better made this afternoon count, huh?” she asked, trying and failing to put on a happy face.

He looked sadder, if possible.

“You tell me to stay and I’ll stay,” he said, reaching for her hand and bringing it up to his face.  He pressed kisses to each of her fingers, making her heart ache and making her want beyond reason to do what he asked her.

But she didn’t.

“I won’t ever stop you from doing what you need to do, Dean Winchester.”

He looked sad to hear it.  "Never?“ he asked, reaching down to rub his hand over her belly.  Over the slightly swollen evidence that her husband had been back home for the past six months.

"Not yet, anyway,” she replied shortly.  "Now… keep your damn feet off the furniture.“ 

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
